


we'll play hide and seek to turn this around

by louishqrry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louishqrry/pseuds/louishqrry
Summary: Harry is all Louis got. Harry is Louis' everything. Harry cheated. Louis breaks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time so i hope you like it! special thanks to erin!!!!! 
> 
> the title is from ed sheeran's 'Give Me Love' 
> 
> this is a work of fiction (obviously)!! and sorry for some mistakes! (english is not my native language)
> 
> please leave some comments! thank u

11:42PM

Thats odd. Its late. And Harry is still not home. Louis is sitting in their soft cushion while waiting for Harry. Its been almost 4 hours since the studio closed and still he's not home which is, again, odd because Harry is never late or if he is, well, at least he'll give a call or text. Louis is quite worried, okay maybe not quite but really anxious.

For the last three years of their marriage, never once was Harry been this late. He always texts Louis after the photography studio, Harry owns, or maybe they own, is closed. Harry is always the one who closes the studio since he insisted that he wants to be the one who opens and closes it so. Harry is always hardworking and if he is not in the house then maybe he is in the studio, there is no in between. He rarely goes out because he thinks he needs to focus more on his business rather than anything else, well aside from Louis.

Harry balances his time and he is actually good at it, if Louis knows any contest that requires proper time allotment he'll probably let Harry join because he knows he'll win the first prize. Harry is never the one to put his personal life in his business or vice versa. He gives time for Louis and even after three years of being married, Harry is still taking Louis out on dates and still reenact the day Harry popped the question. Its silly but Louis cant help but find himself loving and loving this man he's known for almost 10 years of his life. And Louis still thanks his lucky stars everyday for having him around til the world stop revolving around the sun.

Louis just moved from the comfortable cushion to the kitchen (for the 10th time for the last 4 hours) to make himself some tea (for God knows how many times for the last 4 hours). The tea he made is cold, he is too caught up by Harry that he didnt tried to reheat the water. His black iphone, harry got him when he was turning 25, is sitting silently on top of the white countertop. He cant help but check on it and see if he miss any of harry's message, he didnt. Harry hasnt called back or texted back since the last time Louis texted him _'where r u i miss u'_. Louis is worried now, what if something happened with Harry and no one even tried to get in touch with him? What if the man he loves so much is in pain right now? Louis dont know what to do so he waits. He waits for the bad news to arrive.

Louis was woken up by the knocking at the door. He is confused because he doesnt remember inviting any visitors so who could it be? He looked at the adjacent clock, it read 1:05AM. So the sun hasnt risen up yet, its still dark as dead outside, he didnt even know he had fallen asleep in the kitchen if it wasnt for the severe back ache he is feeling right now. The cold breeze of December is washing over his senses and made him more awake. Theres another knock on the door. Then he remembers, Harry. He stood from where he used to be slouching and walk quickly, too quick for his still sleepy head, to the door only to be met by a too drunk, on-the-verge-of-sleeping Harry.

He took in his appearance. He looks dirty and his flower patterned button up is crumpled like someone actually forgot to iron it, well as far as he can remember, he did iron it. His hair is a mess. His eyes trying to stay awake and his pants is full of stain, like beer stains and maybe some wine. He looked back to Harry's face again, he looks beautiful with only the light of the porch. He shines so effortlessly in this hour like how the Gods allow moon to shine in the dark. Harry is Louis' moon, he was there when the whole world left him, when he thinks nobody can love him. Harry is always there is the thing, he cant help but feel lucky for having this mesmerizing boy in front of him.

Louis realized he is thinking too much when Harry hiccuped. Oh right, Harry is drunk.

He put Harry's arm up to his shoulders and guide him inside. Louis is careful not to trip into his own clumsy foot, he cant be clumsy right now. He carefully place Harry in the bed they've shared for the last three years of their life. He undressed Harry and changes his clothes to something more comfortable. When Harry is settled, he sat beside Harry and played with his hair.

Louis loves Harry's hair. He remembered the first time he saw his curls. It was in a local coffee shop, it was Louis' first day on his job. Harry is one of the cute customers, its not like there are a lot of cute customers. He remembers Harry's order, a coffee. Louis almost laughs of how casual he said it like coffee is the nothing but an ordinary drink to the shop.

'You see, its a coffee shop right? and we served almost all kinds of coffee.' He remembered his reply to the cute boy in front of him.

'I know thats why I asked for a coffee.' the cute boy is confused and puzzled.

'So you need to be more specific, love.' the boy on the opposite of the counter blushed. Louis smiles, his proud smile.

'-just give me the best one you've got.'

'aye-aye, sir' matching it with a salute. and the cute boy smiles so ever beautiful. Who would've thought that, that lovely boy who asked for a coffee in a coffee shop would be the one he get to spend his whole life with.

**

The thing is, it happened _again_.

_and again._

_and again._

And Louis doesnt know what to do. He tried asking harry but all he says is ' _my friends asked me to have some fun_ ' or ' _I rarely go out_ ' and finishes it with a ' _I promise next time I'll call okay?'_

It's not that Louis doesnt want Harry to have social life but its getting out of hand. It's getting on his fucking nerves. every time he comes home late, drunk, hair and clothes disarray. He's getting enough of this.

Harry is now getting ready for work. Its 8am and that means only an hour before the studio opens. They usually open around 10 but because its December, there are loads of people wanting to take photos, either families or friends.

'So will you come home late, again for the fifth consecutive time because your friends asked you to have some fun or because you rarely go out, tonight?' he is trying. He really is but he cant contain how fucked up this is. He doesnt want to jumped into conclusion because he loves Harry so much and he knows Harry loves him just as much too.

'I dont know.' Harry replied. He replied ever so lightly. He replied softly as if he is afraid anyone will know. He replied and if Louis is not intently listening, he would never know.

he remembers that one time when Harry spoke so soft and so light to him. That one time when he accidentally broke his mom's vase, the only thing Louis has that his mom gave him before she left the world. he admitted it. And he said it like a whisper, like no one other than him should know about it. Louis did not get mad because he loves Harry. He loves him just like how the moon loves the darkness. Because Harry is Louis' moon, he lights him up in the darkest of his days.

That's when Louis knows theres something wrong.

'Okay, Harry. What the fuck is happening here?! And Why the fuck are you acting like that?!' Louis shouted. He doesnt know why he shouted like that to Harry. He never once. Maybe its because of anger, confusion, frustration, all at once. He just needs to know what is happening. He needs to. He needs it like how he needs air to live, like how he needs harry to stay alive.

So Harry speaks.

'I cheated, Louis and I'm so fucking sorry.' Harry who is now on the verge of crying, is the one who raises his voice. Far from the soft soft voice he has not even a minute ago.

And Louis.

Louis thinks he lost his own voice. He thinks he lost everything, though there is really nothing he has. Aside from Harry, his everything. Louis doesnt have a family. His father left them, his mother died and his sisters, who he doesnt have any contact with, is in Doncaster with their aunt. Louis doesnt have anything aside from Harry and his family. And the fact that Harry, himself, knows it is what kills Louis inside and out.

Its still ringing. The words. Its foreign but somehow familiar in some part of Louis. Its like history repeats itself. It's likes he is destined to be his mom. It's like fate. Didnt Harry believed in fate, did he?

 _I cheated. I cheated. I cheated._ Thats all he can hear.

'Louis, please I'm so fucking sorry. I was drunk and he was ther-'

'Oh. He.' Louis didnt notice that harry is in front of him. He didnt notice how close they were. If this is a different situation, he's probably cuddled Harry by now but as much as he wants this to be in different situation, it will never be. But he wishes.

'Louis, I'm s-'

' _Was he good_?' he didnt know who inside of him is talking right now. Half of him just wants to curl and hide somewhere far away. But half of him just wants to know, wants to push Harry, he wants to hurt him like what he is doing right now.

'No! God why wou-' He can see tears forming in Harry's eyes. He stares to Harry's eyes. Green met blue. But right now its regret meets hurt. They can see it in each others eyes. Because that's what they used to be. They used to read each other with just a look in the eye. But Louis didnt read Harry's eyes the past few days. He didnt see the lies. He didnt see the hurt coming in his way. Because they used to know each other through eyes. they used to.

'Was he good?! Was he loud?! Was he responsive than i'll ever be?! Was he everything that im fucking not?!?!! Tell me Harry because I need to fucking know!! Is this-'

'No!! Youre the best thing I ever had and I love yo-'

'Dont fucking tell me you love me Harry! Just fucking dont!' Louis is now crying. The tears he'd been holding has now found its way. He still looking at Harry. But he backed away, for good measure. He is afraid he'll hurt Harry, he is afraid he'll do something like punch him or slap him, he is afraid he'll hurt the only one he loves.

Because even after all he is feeling right now. The only thing he knows and he is sure, is that he still loves Harry no matter what.

'Louis, I'm sorry! I really am please forgive me. I'll do anything you want just please' Harry is now begging right in front of Louis. He is in his knees begging for forgiveness. He almost laughs because the last time Harry got in his knees is when he is trying to reenact the day he proposed. It feels so far away. It feels ages ago. Louis feels suddenly old.

'How many times?!' Louis is now calm but the sharpness of his voice still is visible. As if he can cut anything that hears his voice. And Louis wishes he hates Harry.

'Louis, please just-'

'I asked you. How many times?!' Harry is now crying. He can hear the soft sobs of the younger boy. The intensity of the moment is all too much and Louis just wants to curl with Harry until he wakes up in this bad dream.

'Four.'

And if Harry is crying full on now. Louis is now breaking inside. As if his lungs stopped working. Like his heart stop beating. Like his brain short circuit. And he wishes. He wishes its all happening in him literally. Because he cant take this. No.

'The first time happened weeks ago. And the last three happened this week.' Harry continues, voice shaking. And Louis hates himself. He hates himself for asking because it only breaks him. Bit by bit. And he wishes the floor would just swallow him and never bring him back.

'Wow!' he laughs humorlessly. It's dry as if all the water in his body turn into tears. 'So all along, all those fucking nights I've wasted waiting for you, all those nights. You were having the best fuck of your life!! And you didnt even think of your husband waiting for you at home! Thats fucking marvelous Harry!' He doesnt know what he is saying right now. he is out of his mind. He is overwhelmed.

'Louis just please forgive me! I know its wrong and I'm fucked up but please please accept me. Please forgive me, I lo-' Louis is now walking past Harry and Harry is following him still in his knees. It's like he is crawling his way back to Louis' life. If only he knows that Louis will accept him no matter what.

'I told you not to say you love me because that fucking contradicts this whole situation.'

'Please. You mean so much to me. You are my everything. Please Louis.'  
All the words that are synonym to begging is what describes Harry right now. He is in pain and Louis hates to see Harry in pain, so he turns his back to Harry and looks at the window. Its raining. and it's December. It's like the whole universe feels what Louis feels right now. Darkness and coldness. That's what he is right now. and he just lost his moon. And he doesnt know what to do. So he closes his eyes.

'You know, Harry,' he is calm now like he is now who is talking. 'I love you so much and im willing to give up everything for you' he turns around and he is met by the green eyes he fell for, his eyes are puffy but he knows that familiar green eyes. Louis feels calmer. 'You are all I got, you are all I have and the fact that you know it, is what kills me.'

Harry is, again, trying to stop the tears from falling. His eyes turning watery again. and Louis hates himself.

The next words are what Harry and Louis, himself, is not expecting.

'I think we should take a break, from all of these, from each other.'

Harry who is still in shock, rushed to Louis and beg again to his knees.

'Please Louis- Ohmygod. Just please dont do this. I cant lose you please, no, ohmygod please I fucked up i know but we can fix this- I'll fix this. Just please- let me.' Harry is holding Louis' clasp hand as if his whole life depended on it. And maybe it does. He is looking at Louis like he holds everything, he is looking at Louis with so much regret in his eyes. Harry regrets everything he did. And thats enough for Louis to give him a chance. But not now. He needs time for himself.

'We'll fix this, Harry. But not now. Please give me time and space.' Louis looks at Harry. Not as sharp as a knife but as soft as a beautiful flower in a garden. Because that whats Harry is. A beautiful flower. 'I think I need sleep.'

'Do you want me to sleep with you? cuddle you? or whatever you want?' Harry is now standing from where he used to kneel. His demeanor changed to soft and hopeful. Louis loves him too much to let him go.

'Harry..' Louis tries to give his voice the sharpness it used to have but he fails. He always does. He fails to hate Harry even after all of what happened.

'I know, okay, Im sorry..' Harry looks like a lost puppy, he looks like a child who was refused to be taken to the park. He is sad but he still walked his self to the door and closed it gently. Just like how he treats Louis before, with gentle and love.

Louis lays himself in the comfortable bed they always shared. Its odd to sleep alone, but this is what they need. Space and time alone. So Louis tries to sleep without wishing Harry is beside him.

**

He doesnt know where he is going but he drives. He thinks he needs time for himself and he just needs to be alone. He is not mad, its actually the complete opposite of what he is feeling. He feels peaceful, tho he is still battling whether or not to give Harry a chance. But he'll do what he thinks is right and he'll do it because he doesnt want to end up like his mom, died sad and alone.

He thinks of all the good memories Harry and him shared, like their wedding. Everyone of Harry's family is there, their friends and all of the people who became part of their life. They danced the night away and get drunk on their own wedding. Spilled drinks in each others suits. Snog the hell out in the bathroom. They feel young that night which contradicts the whole situation that time but its nice and Louis will never change any of it. He remembers the second time he met Harry, in a toilet, and Harry almost peed in his pants. Louis laughs while remembering these things, thinking he will never trade any of these for the world.

He remember the good ones, only the good ones. But he cant help but remember the first fight they had. Harry got jealous over one of Louis' avid customers in the coffee shops, saying Louis should quit it and just find some new job but of course Louis is Louis, he refused. They fought but it ended up with snogging and some make-up sex. All in all, it ended up okay.

But this time it's different. It cant be solve with just snogging or some sex. Funny because its the reason of their fight. But Louis knows that whatever happened they'll get through this.

So. He waits for the red light to turn green. And hopes for the better. He hopes that when he gets home, they'll make it right. They'll fix it.

But just as the red turn green, and Louis hits the gas pedal.

A car horns loudly in his left.

And Louis still thinks of the good memories. And _Harry, Harry, Harry._

Then, it all happened too fast.

A car drives directly into Louis' car.

A loud collision resonated on the whole place.

People are forming a huge crowd. Some are calling for police and ambulance. Some are taking pictures to post on social media.

But Louis is inside the wreck car, barely breathing. And it's dark outside with only the moon to shine. And the last thing he remembers are the things he'll tell Harry when he get home.

He still thinks of Harry even after everything. Because Harry is the moon and Louis thinks he is darkness.

 

~~And maybe, just maybe, he'll end up like his mom.~~

**

Harry wakes up. And his back is aching. Its been a long time since he slept on a couch. And he hopes to God that he'll not sleep again in this couch tonight. He hopes.

The first thing he sees is a note sticked in his forehead. Louis.

He feels giddy and happy and hopeful. He doesnt even know whats written on it but he knows. He knows it will all be alright.

He didnt even have the time to read the note before his phone rang. Odd because he is not expecting anyone to call since the studio is closed for today.

He picked it up, still a bit clouded because of his post sleep and backache. But he hears it. And he froze.

Right after the call ended. Harry didnt even take time to dress. He rushes to Louis. He rushes to the love of his life, with some broken bones and uneven breathing.

He rushes to him. Note still clutch tightly in his hand.

**

Dear Harry,

you are probably sleeping right now but i just want you to know that, i need to go out and have some fresh air. dont worry i will not run away. i promise i'll be back. i promise we'll fix this. because i promised three years ago that i'll be with you til the world stop spinning. i promised three years ago that i'll love you forever. i promised. so i promise i'll be back.

love, louis.

 

..

 

but Louis is not good at keeping promises.


End file.
